rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Spice 1
Spice 1 (born Robert L. Green, Jr. in Corsicana, Texas), is a West Coast rapper raised in Hayward, California, best known for his acclaimed self-titled album Spice 1. He has consistently been releasing solo and group albums since. Spice 1 was ranked number 56 in The Source magazine's Top 115 Hip-Hop Artists from 1988 - 2003. His self-titled debut was also listed in The Source's 100 Best Rap Albums. Jive Records (1991-1999) He was first discovered by rapper Too $hort. His first album, Let It Be Known, was not well-known or widely released, and included seven old-school style tracks. His second album (contains the four more popular tracks from the previous EP, Let It Be Known), widely considered as his debut, was a very vivid and fatalistic Gangsta rap album, and his angry, edgy, and pessimistic rapping style and tone only added to the despair emanating from the disc. He followed it with an even more bitter and nihilistic release, 187 He Wrote in 1993, complete with simulated gunfire. Spice 1 managed to release six albums under Jive records along with one greatest hits album under Jive as well. It was reported by Jive that he has an album called "Full Metal Jacket", which was suppose to release under Jive. However, Spice 1 stated in many interviews that this information was false. It was something Jive wanted to push him into releasing, but he never agreed to do so. Therefore, the album was never released and it is uncertain whether or not songs for this album were used for future albums or if any songs were even recorded for this project. While Spice 1 was signed to Jive, three of his albums reached Gold status. According to the RIAA, these albums were Spice 1, 187 He Wrote and AmeriKKKa's Nightmare. He continued to have success on later albums as well, though he never managed receive further certificates for selling over 500,000. Despite this he never changed his image, continuing to retain a gangster image throughout his career on Jive Records. The biggest song in his career was "Nigga Gots No Heart" from the Menace II Society (soundtrack). However, at the same time he released "Trigga Gots No Heart", which also served as a first single for his album, fellow rap artist MC Eiht also had a hit single from the Soundtrack which took the number one spot called "Straight Up Menace". Leaving Spice 1 with the second best single off the soundtrack. After 8 years, Spice 1 released his last album with the label, The Immortalized. Though it received good reviews, it was not well promoted and didn't sell as expected. According to Spice 1, he left Jive Records because they wanted him to clean up his image. Life after Jive (2000 - 2007) Spice's creative output has ballooned since his release from Jive. He has released more than 10 group and solo albums since.1&sql=11:fpfpxqy5ld6e~T1 allmusic ((( Spice 1 > Biography )))He now resides in Lynnwood and rooms with Domino while recording for Kop & Flip Records. Spice 1 was shot on the morning of December 3 2007 while sitting in his parents' driveway. The shooting is believed to be motivated by robbery, rather than any sort of rivalry.HAYWARD / Rapper Spice 1 shot, recovering in hospital Spice 1 is currently recovering at Eden Medical CenterEURweb.com - Black Entertainment | Black News | Urban News | Hip Hop News and is expected to make a full recovery. Spice 1 talked about the shooting 6 days after it occurred from his hospital bed.[http://www.hhworlds.com/f11/12-09-07-spice-1-speaks-shooting-hospital-bed-9785.html HHWorlds.com - Spice 1 Speaks About Shooting From Hospital Bed (December 9, 2007)] Spice 1 recently defended Ice-T in his feud with Soulja Boy Tell 'Em.Spice 1 Rides for Ice T Discography Solo Albums *1991: Let It Be Known *1992: Spice 1 *1993: 187 He Wrote *1994: AmeriKKKa's Nightmare *1995: 1990-Sick *1997: The Black Bossalini (a.k.a. Dr. Bomb from Da Bay) *1999: Immortalized *2000: The Last Dance *2002: Spiceberg Slim *2002: Thug Disease *2004: The Ridah *2005: Dyin' 2 Ball *2005: The Truth *2007: Thug Association *2008: Thug Reunion *2009: Home Street Home With The Criminalz *2001: Criminal Activity With Thug Lordz *2006: Trilogy With MC Eiht *2004: Pioneers *2006: Keep It Gangsta *2007: We Still Come Strapped With Bad Boy *2003: NTA: National Thug Association Compilations *1998: Hits *2000: The Playa Rich Project *2001: Hits, Vol. 2: Ganked & Gaffled *2002: The Playa Rich Project, Vol. 2 *2002: Hits, Vol. 3 *2004: Thug Disease (Rap Classics) *2005: The Thug In Me *2005: Life After Jive: 2000 to 2005 *2006: Bossed Out Appearances *1993: "Spice 1 Wit Da Banksta" (from the Ant Banks album Sittin' on Somethin' Phat) *1993: "The Dangerous Crew" (from the Too Short album Get in Where You Fit In) *1994: "Gangsta Team" (from the South Central Cartel album 'N Gatz We Truss) *1994: "2 Kill A G" (from the Ant Banks album The Big Badass) *1994: "Nuthin' But The Gangsta" (from the MC Eiht album We Come Strapped) *1995: "Born II Die" (from Tales from the Hood Soundtrack) *1995: "Dusted 'n' Disgusted" (from the E-40 album In a Major Way) *1995: "Trouble (Scared To Blast)" (from the The Dangerous Crew album Don't Try This at Home) *1996: "Check Ya Self" (from America Is Dying Slowly) *1997: "West Riden" (from the Ant Banks album Big Thangs) *1997: "I'm Losin It" (from the Tupac Shakur album R U Still Down? (Remember Me)) *1998: "Don't Wait" (from the Devin the Dude album The Dude) *1998: "Mob On", "Heat" (from the Paris album Unleashed) *1999: "Wet Party" (from the Tear Da Club Up Thugs album CrazyNDaLazDayz) *1999: "Shook Niggas" (from the T.W.D.Y. album Derty Werk) *1999: "Killa Foe My Skrilla" (from the Arapahoe TRUES album Original Rhythm & Hard Core Hip Hop) *2000: "Smash" (from the Outlawz album Ride Wit Us or Collide Wit Us) *2000: "Who Got The Keys" (from the Low Life Mafia album Riding Deep & Dirty) *2000: "U Better Get Ready" (from the Black Mophia Clan album Heat From The Streets Of Roe) *2001: "The Payback" (from the 187 album Furious) *2003: "Game" (from the 40 Glocc album The Jakal) *2004: "In The Ghetto" (from the Trae album Losing Composure) *2005: "Second Time Around" (from the Mars album Mars Attacks) *2006: "The New West" (from the Playalitical album Code Green: Operation Take Over) *2007: "Staying Alive", "Murder'Ra" (from the Z-Ro album King Of Tha Ghetto: Power) *2007: "Start A Problem", "Tell Me What U Want" (from the Daz Dillinger album Gangsta Party) *2007: "My Heat Go..." (from the Tito B album Starz The Limit) *2008: "Street Life" (from the Grave Plott album The Plott Thickens) External links * Spice 1 MySpace References Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:San Francisco Bay Area rappers Category:People from Navarro County, Texas Category:Musicians from Texas Category:West Coast rappers pl:Spice 1 sv:Spice 1